


Clear Water Hit The Ground

by Huarta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Completed Sessions, Doomed Timelines, Everyone is alive and goes to the next session but John, F/F, F/M, John is Not Amused, M/M, Multi, Poor John, Sadstuck, Unfortunate Implications, Unrecognizable Players, Very unfortunate John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huarta/pseuds/Huarta
Summary: When he opened the door to the new universe, he had expected to be standing beside all his friends, hand in hand as they stared out at the new worlds they had been given, their new universe, their new home.That came down in a crashing halt.





	

_When he opened the door to the new universe, he had expected to be standing beside all his friends, hand in hand as they stared out at the new worlds they had been given, their new universe, their new home._

_That came down in a crashing halt._

They had won the game, and their prized lay right behind the glowing white door, the one John was to open for some unexplainable reason, that no one really cared to know. He felt pride swell in his chest, as he gripped the handle tightly, the shock and rush he got when he held it.

It filled him with excitement as he twisted the knob, and pulled open the door. Bright light blinded him for a second, as he held his arm in front of his face. Getting used to the light was easy, and he easily opened it fully.

Taking a breath in, he looked behind him at all the impatient and excited faces, making his face bright with theirs.

He tried to walk in, and with every movement he felt his heart speed up, his heart pulsing in his veins, excitement booming along with it because this was finally the moment, the grant and finale moment where he would lead them all into their new home, which they have been working forward to for so long and just, just finally it was all over- and he found he couldn’t.

No…. this couldn’t be. He played it cool and stepped back, displaying a bright and courageous smile, and motioned for them to go first. They gave him weird looks and, one by one, stepped through the glowing door.

He simply said “I’m just being a gentleman by opening the door for you all, now get in there!”

He knew there was no way he was getting through that door, after all doomed Terezi, his timelines Terezi, said he might not be able to go to the new universe, as he might not be accepted as a player in that session. He didn’t want to believe her; she didn’t even want to believe herself.

But when she had smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, patting a bit, he knew that he had to do this, for his friends.

And he was ready to stay behind, if it needed to happen and he wasn’t able to go.

So dreadfully he smiled as his friends walked through the doors, bubbling with happiness and excitement.

He stared at each person, and every time someone stepped through, being engulfed by the white light, he felt his smile grow strainer, and that tugging at his heart growing along with it an itching pain. He didn’t want any of them to leave, but it was what he was here for.

It was his duty in order to let them go, to succeed, with or without him. Ha he is sort of like Dave was, running through time, doomed and being there to help out the session. He felt a sort of connection with Dave now.

After all Dave went through the same thing.

His respect and pain grew as each of them stepped through the white door.

He sort of wonders what will happen, if he is left and he can’t go through.

Maybe everything will disappear, along with him and everything this session was. It was a scary thought and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to do this without breaking at this moment.

Or maybe…….. Maybe he would be able to go with them, he hoped he did.

There was only him, Jade, Rose, Dave, Karkat, Terezi, Jane and the one troll named Gamzee who had been released from the fridge.

Gamzee jumped through, just after motioning for Karkat to jump in.

Rose looked at him with a piercing stare, her expressionless face unnerving him. Terezi stared at him, nodding before walking into the light.

The rest stared concerned.

“John? Come on lets go” Karkat said as he approached the door. Dave followed him, and as the two stopped they waited for the others to come. Jade tilted her head, her eyes drawn in worry. “John what’s wrong?”

“Hm oh no nothing, I just… I can’t believe we completed it” He gave them a smile which was returned moments after, well from everybody but Rose and Karkat.

“Okay I’m going to go through the glow-y white door now, see you on the other side” Dave walked through the door, Jade following him.

“Egbert, what the fuck are you doing lets go, don’t need to wait for your fucking pink ass all day” Karkat grumbled as he walked into the light.

Now it was just him, Rose and Jane.

“John? Are you alright?”

He stared at the blue eyed girl, smiling with his buck teeth. “I’m perfectly fine, and anyways I don’t think we ever met properly, John Egbert” he held out his hand for her to reach, and with a smile she shook his.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Egbert, I’m Jane, Jane Crocker” She gave a toothy grin, which was returned by him.

“I wish I could have gotten to know you better”

Shit no he shouldn’t have said that.

“Wait what?” Puzzlement over took her face.

“Huh? Oh nothing” She gave him a concerned and dry look. “You are obviously not!”

“I’m fine….” His smile was getting even more strained, as she placed a hand on his cheek, wrapping something wet away.

“Then why are you crying?”

His eyes widened, and he touched his other cheek, feeling the salty wet going down his cheek.

Rose then grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug.

“John….” She held him tightly against her, holding the back of his head into her shoulder.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her shoulder.

“Rose I’m scared…. I don’t want to stay here; I want to go with you guys…..”

She patted his back and the back of his head, letting a few tears go herself.

“Shhhh John…..”

Jane grabbed Rose’s shoulder.

She pointed to the door that was slowly losing its light.

“You guys should go…”

Jane hastily grabbed his hand.

“You’re coming with us! Come on let’s hurry before-“

“Jane…. John can’t come with us, the game won’t allow him”

“Why?!”

John gave out a shuddered breath.

“I’m not able to leave because uhh…. You know that I came from the future right?” She shook her head, “Well In my timeline, everything was destroyed, things were falling apart and everyone died but me, Terezi, Dirk, Roxy and a few other trolls. But Terezi helped me come back in time after I did something in a dream bubble or something.”

She nodded, and knowing that she was following along, he continued.

“So I came back in time in order to stop that…… Knowing that since I came from the future, and I’m not a time player, that I might not be recognized as a part of the group that was playing, or something like that I’m not so sure. So in short, I can’t go because I’m unrecognizable”

Jane let out a few tears, Rose holding her hand.

“So uh I guess this is where I become nothing, or die” He scratched the back of his head.

“Jane we have to go”

“No! We can’t leave him here!”

Rose tugged at Jane’s arm, pulling her towards the door.

“Jane we have no time! John can’t come with us!” Rose then pushed Jane into the light, and before she went through, she looked back at John.

The breath player was now letting he tears fall freely.

“John…. You did good, thank you for giving us this chance” She then turned around, walking into the light.

And as the last player went through the door, it slowly lost its glow.

As the last glow of the light died down, John fell to his knees.

It was now dark, and he could only see the white blocks of the house in front of him, but even then he could barely see it.

Slowly he was surrounded by darkness as the house disappeared.

He placed his head into his heads.

A drop of water hit the ground.

Then everything collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where to go with this.


End file.
